Heavy industrial mobile machinery used in applications such as, but not limited to, construction, mining, agriculture, and forestry are typically transported to a work-site using transportation vehicles such as trucks, haulers, and trailers. In some cases, these mobile machines may be configured to operate autonomously when performing the required functions at the work site. However, a loading of such autonomous mobile equipment and machines onto transportation machinery or vehicles and subsequent unloading thereof may still continue to require operators as such machines may not be pre-configured with the required set of capabilities to autonomously load and unload themselves in relation to the transportation equipment.
U.S. Publication 2014/0205403 (hereinafter referred to as “the '403 publication”) relates to an automatic truck unloader for unloading/unpacking products, such as boxes or cases, from trailers and containers. However, the '403 publication does not account for using existing machine capabilities in a machine to autonomously perform loading or unloading, by itself, onto and from a transportation vehicle.
Hence, there is a need for a system that allows a machine to autonomously, load or unload, itself onto or from a transportation vehicle.